ROoCK, SEX AND LOVE
by P.Ale-Saku
Summary: esta es la histori de dos bandas de rock originarias de ingleterra, 4 chicas, 4 chicos. Nuestra banda: ladys aumentó Rock y la oscuridad nirvana una historia con mucho rock, sexo y amor te quedaras a verla;
1. nuestro mejor concierto prt1 intro

En este fic pera que no se confundan les pondré los nombres de los protagonistas

ladys rose rock:

sakura vocalista y guitarra principal: lady Roslyn Alexandra Mc Black es ROSE ROCK

tomoyo guitarra rítmica: lady Layla Jacklyn Van Chess es LAEY ROCK

baterista: lady lilith marilyne O'NESS es LIITH ROCK

bajista: lady Roxanne Ruth Gregory es ROX ROCK

the dark nirvana:

shaoran vocalista y guitarra principal: lord Ryan Alexandre van dark RAY DARK

eriol guitarra rítmica: lord Ludwig Scott Hill SCOTY BLACK

baterista: lord Liam Andrew with LIW DARKNES

bajista: lord Rhys Zachary RYZH

* * *

**Welcome to the jungle **

El enorme liver pool estaba full entradas agotadas no cavia ni una agauja estaba al limite y todo gritaban

!!!!!LADYS ROSE ROCK¡¡¡¡¡¡

!!!!!LADYS ROSE ROCK¡¡¡¡¡¡

!!!!!LADYS ROSE ROCK¡¡¡¡¡¡

De pronto en el fondo del escenario se escucha la guitarra de una hermosa chica de cabello negro con mechitas en rojo y puntas en fucsia con minifalda a cuadros unas botas altas de cuero y corsé negro con el logotipo de la banda todos gritan más fuerte se escucha una voz conocida por todos el famosísimo Axel rose y todos enloquecen

Welcome to the jungle!

We've got fun 'n games

We got everything you want

Hard, we know all the names

We are the people that can find

Whatever you may need

If you got the money, honey

We got your disease

In the jungle

Welcome to the Jungle

Watch it break it to your

shana na na na na na

knees, knees

I wanna watch you bleed

La chica que tocaba la guitarra se fue acercan más a Axel y cuando termino el coro ella dejo de tocar y con su aterciopelada voz muy versátil siguió cantando justo cuando ella dejo de tocar alguien siguió y salió de la oscuridad adivinen quien era… pues quien esperaban slash

Welcome to the jungle

We take it day by day

If you want it you're gonna bleed

But it's the price you pay

And you a very sexy girl

Thats very hard to please

You can taste the bright lights

But you won't get them for free

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my, serpentine

Wow, I, I wanna hear you scream

Termino de cantar con movimientos muy sensuales al compas de la música y enseguida se acerco a slash y siguió con el primer solo de guitarra y se pudo apreciar a al resto de la banda la chica era muy dinámica la bajista era una chica rubia con puntas y raíces en negro ella llevaba unos jeans negros un top fucsia y tacones verdaderamente altos la baterista era pelirroja de cabello corto que le llagaba a los hombros un vestido negro con rosa claro y unos guantes blanco muy a la inglesa la otra guitarrista de cabello azulado con mechitas de color azul eléctrico tenía un short a de jeans negros una camisa larga a cuadros en fucsia y negro con un cinturón de cuero y unas converse

La guitarrista principal seguía con slash tocando los dos juntos y siguió cantando axel

Welcome to the jungle

It gets worse here everyday

Ya learn to live liea an animal

In the jungle where we play

If you got a hunger for what you see

You'll take it eventually

You can have anything you want

But you better not take it from me

In the jungle

Welcome to the Jungle

Watch it break it to your

shana na na na na na

knees, knees

I wanna watch you bleed

Axel dejo de cantar y la chica se acerco al micrófono todavía tocando dejo de tocar cuando agarro el micrófono esta vez siguió tocando slash ella canto y todo enloquecía

And when you're high you never

Or ever want to come down

Shot down

Shot down

Shot doo own

, YEAH!

Este solo el principio lo hizo slash después lo siguió la chica mientras cantaba

You know where you are?

You're in the jungle baby

You're going to DIEEEE

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your

sha na na na na na

knees, knees

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my, serpentine

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your

sha na na na na na

knees, knees

In the jungle

Welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your

knees, knees

In the jungle

Watch it bring you to your

IT'S GONNA BRING YOU DOWN-COOL!

Al terminar la canción los fans enloquecieron gritaban muchísimas cosas y la chica en el esenario trataba de recuperar el aliento cuando lo recupero grito

COMO ESTAAAAN LIVER POOOL

WOOOO

Me alegro mucho LES GUSTO LA CANCIOOON

YEEEEEAHHH

Bueno ahora hare las presentaciones primeros los invitados el que me ayudo con mis voz mi querido tío AXEL ROSEEE

WOOOO

MI OTRO TIOOO SLAAAASH

WOOOO

Mi muy elegante baterista LIITH ROCK- la chica se para de su asiento gira las baquetas y grita- YEAAAH

WOOOO

Guitarrista rítmica LAEY ROCK – la chica se inclino en un movimiento muy teatral

WOOO

Bajista ROX ROCK

WOOO

Y MI PERSONA ROSE ROCK

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Así empezamos a ser la banda más famosa de rock de chicas del mundo** LADYS ROSE ROCK**

Aquí les contare nuestra travesía y mis tíos, mis maestros, los de mis amigas y otra banda que se cruzo en nuestro camino

Sígannos……

N/A:

Bueno es básicamente mi primer fic aquí ya verán como combinare todo la canción que puse fue welcome to the jungle de guns and roses Axel es el legendario vocalista de guns slash fue el guitarrista principal de guns la canciones full buena les recomiendo que mientras leen el cap la pongan

Por favor pongan reviw se aceptan todo tipo de críticas pues es mi primer fic y estamos para aprender


	2. Uno de nuestros mejores conciertos II

**Disclamier**

Este fic salió de mi loca imaginación los nombres de los personajes me gustaron a excepción de Axel slash y Steve son personas reales, me inspire en los personajes de la maravillosas y fantabulosas CLAMP la reinas del shojo específicamente sakura, shaoran, eriol, tomoyo, touya el resto de los personaje salieron de mii XDD

_**P.D: mientras leen el cap escuchen Paradise city de guns and roses **_

Paradise city

Después del descanso las chicas volvieron al escenario

-hoy vamos a complacer al público díganme que canción quieren cualquiera

- PARADISE CITY

- PARADISE CITY

-OK pero necesito que llamen a mis tíos Axel y slash

-AXEL

-AXEL

-AXEL- Axel salió tan fresco como siempre y empezó rose tocando la guitarra luego le siguió liith con la batería luego el bajo de rox y empezó a cantar Axel

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)  
Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home) 

Ros y laey seguían con la guitarra en un ritmo lento pero constante terminado más rápido después del pitido de Axel el primer solo ros soltó la guitarra y empezó a cantar la remplazo slash

Just an urchin livin' under the street  
I'm a hard case that's tough to beat  
I'm your charity case  
So by me somethin' to eat  
I'll pay you at another time  
Take it to the end of the line

Rags to riches  
Or so they say  
You gotta  
Keep pushin' for the fortune and fame  
You know it's, it's all a gamble  
When it's just a game  
You treat it like a capitol crime  
Everybody' doin' their time

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)  
Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)

Dejo de cantar y siguió con la guitarra junto con slash, canto Axel

Strapped in the chair of the city's gas chamber  
Why I'm here, I can't quite remember  
The surgoen general say's it's hazardous to breathe  
I'd have another cigarette  
But I can't see  
Tell me that you're gonna believe

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)

todo este solo se lo dejo slash a ros para que se luciera ella entendiendo el gesto bajo las escaleras del escenario mientras seguía tocando se acerco mas al público y se tiro en el piso con la mini falda que tenia, el publico enloquecía la chica transmitía tanta energía con su guitarra todo lo aprendió de sus tíos terminado el solo subió las escaleras y canto junto con Axel

So far away

So far away

So far away

So far away  
Capitain America's been torn apart  
Now he's a court jester  
With a broken heart  
He said turn me around  
And take me back to the start  
I must be losing my mind  
"Are you blind?!"  
I've seen it all a mllion times  
Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home  
Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home

Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home

Ya casi cuando todo los que no habían escuchado la canción antes piensan que se iba a terminar pues liith tocaba más rápido cada vez, el ritmo de la canción aumentaba y el final solo lo canto ros axel, la dejo

I want to go  
I want to know  
Oh, won't you please take me home  
I want to see  
Oh, look at me  
Oh, won't you please take me home  
Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Take me home  
Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home  
Take me down  
Oh yeah  
Beat me down  
Oh, won't you please take me home  
I want to see  
Oh, look at me  
Oh, won't you please take me home 

La pequeña parte rápida de la pausa del vocalista ros lo toco en la guitarra y siguió cantando Axel

I want to see  
Boy, I'm gonna be mean  
Oh, oh take me home  
Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green  
And the girls are pretty  
Oh, won't you please take me home  
I want to go  
I want to know  
Oh, won't you please take me hooooooome  
Baby

Para luego terminar juntos la canción todo liver pool enloqueció con las dos potente voces que se escuchaban todo estaba agotados

Así finalizo uno de nuestros mejores conciertos en nuestra ciudad natal cuando lo hicimos ya estábamos consolidada como banda ya que somos la única banda de chicas que cantan hard rock

****detrás de escena****

Camerino de ladys rose rock

Ya había terminado el concierto y las chicas estaban descansando

Waoo que buen concierto –exclamo Ross mientras se tiraba en el sillón

Ni que lo digas el liver pool estaba full – dijo sorprendida rox

Sebes después de esto somos de las pocas bandas que han llenado el liver pool- informo liith

ya vengo me dijeron que esperaban a alguna de nosotras afuera –laey salió a hablar con una reportera

sabes hubiera sido mejor si el tío Steve hubiera venido- recordando la conversación que mantuvieron

pero que paso- pregunto con curiosidad liith

si por qué no vino – quiso saber rox

bueno es que se presento algo importante y no pudo venir yo le dije que mejor atendiera eso- dijo Ross

ha ok

sí, pero me dijo que su próximo concierto es en los estados unidos y que estábamos invitadas –indico Ross

súper y cuando será –exclamo rox emocionada

ni idea –dijo con un gota en su cabeza

chicas ya tenemos que hacer mañana –informo laye entrando al camerino

y, según tu qué es lo que vamos a hacer mañana –pregunto Ross

bueno mañana tendremos un sesión de fotos y un entrevista para una revista

súper será genial

chicas ya vengo tengo que hablar con mis tíos –Salí a ver a mi tío slash, tenía que ir rápido no sabía a qué hora se iba

Iba corriendo por los pasillos cuando tropecé con alguien y le tumbe lo que tenia

ay lo siento mucho – le dije sinceramente

no…no te preocupes no veía por donde iba –me dijo un poco…nervioso??

Tranquilo –le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-esto… le llevas esto a mi tío Axel verdad – el asintió- mmm….Ahórrate un problema no le gustan estos chocolates llévale este - le di uno del los chocolates que me iba a comer pero bueno luego podría pedir otro

Gracias

De nada pero… anda rápido- luego de hablar con el chico me fui a ver a mi tío slash

Nena que haces aquí

Pues te vine a traer las cosa para que le lleves a las niños y a tu esposa tío – le entregue una maleta

Nena tu siempre pensando en ellos –me sonrió

Y dime que tal lo hice hoy

Nena, cada vez lo estás haciendo mejor te he enseñado muy bien

Bueno que te pudo decir he aprendido de los mejores ha, ha, ha

Y que hay en la maleta

Bueno unas cosas para mi tía –le guiñe el ojo – juguetes para los niños, y lo que quede es tuyo

Gracias nena y tu padre como esta

pues bien por cierto me dijo que velvet revolver estaba invitado a una cosa que ya no me acuerdo pero mejor llámalo

y como va el proyecto de la canción de evanecense

pues ayer mi hermano me dijo que podíamos empezar pues ya nos dieron permiso solo necesitamos una voz capaz de seguirme bueno tío a qué hora te vas

mañana me tienen listo el jet a las 02:30

bueno yo tengo un entrevista mañana no sé a qué hora termine pero por que no vas a ver a papa

bueno la señorita está muy ocupada

tío no es eso dale las gracias a laey fue ella la que arreglo lo de la entrevista

tranquila yo sé que es eso

pero si me desocupo temprano nos vemos si bueno ya me tengo que ir voy a ver a Axel

tranquila nena anda

Luego de ver a mi tío Axel nos fuimos a nuestro apartamento mi hermano me iba a matar si no me iba temprano si es que les puedo decir en el escenario soy aquella rebelde a la que los chicos y chicas aman pero bueh cuando bajo soy un chica no tan normal pues tengo muchas ocupaciones ser una rock star no es fácil mas si como mis amigas y yo que tenemos un fastidioso título nobiliario

N/A: hola a todos new cap súper amo la canción que cantaron es Paradise city de guns and roses y bueno ven que ross tiene una relación muy cercana con sus tíos no tíos XDD ¿Quién será el chico con el que se tropezó? Lo veremos después de la entrevista pliss dejen revwis sabe comentarios acerca de todo

Próximo cap

Una entrevista y una sesión de fotos agotadoras y más tarde

-nena esta es la banda de la que te hablamos the darck nirvana te quedaras dos meses con ellos en tu amplio apartamento

-pe..Pe..Pero tíos yo…- estaba absolutamente anonadada boquiabierta


	3. una entrevista agotadora

**Disclamier**

Este fic salió de mi loca imaginación los nombres de los personajes me gustaron a excepción de Axel slash y Steve son personas reales, me inspire en los personajes de la maravillosas y fantabulosas CLAMP la reinas del shojo específicamente sakura, shaoran, eriol, tomoyo, touya el resto de los personaje salieron de mii XDD

**Una entrevista y una sesión de fotografica agotadora**

Eran cerca de las 10:00 de la mañana y les juro me estaba durmiendo sobre todo porque me acosté a la una haciendo nada es que no tenia sueño, y ahora me duermo en este cómodo sillón mientras espero que nos hagan la entrevista

-ross por que tienes tanto sueño –me pregunto laey

-es que ayer tuve insomnio como hasta las 2- la cara que tenia de dormida no era normal

-aaa si yo te sentí en tu cuarto dando vueltas – me dijo rox

-lo siento – un gota Salió de detrás de su cabeza, del fondo del pasillo se escuchaba un zapateo alguien venia corriendo era un chica porque era el sonido de unos tacones

-señoritas discúlpenme el metro se retraso un poco- era un chica joven llevaba un jean una camisa negra con el logo de la banda y unas converse

-ay no te preocupes pero apurémonos tengo un sueño que no es normal –le dije tranquilizándola y entramos en la oficina

-díganme que edad tienen – fue su primera pregunta para romper el hielo

-pues todas tenemos 17 años –respondió rox

-siempre fueron tan amigas, como se conocieron –al principio carla estaba muy nerviosa pero se fue relajando

-desde niñas somos amigas nuestros padres son muy cercanos y bueno – dijo laey

-díganme, que clase de chicas eran en la secundaria -

-bueno todas estudiamos en la misma academia y era una escuela fina no nos dejaban hacer muchas cosas – indico lith

-si, sé que no me creerías si te dijera que éramos las niñas mas….- le sigio rox

-fresas de la academia, claro esas eran puras apariencias – dijo ross

-bandas favoritas

-uy esa es una respuesta larga, te podemos decir que son muchas somos de oído musical abierto – laey se rasco la cabeza riéndose

-ross como fue que supiste que el rock era lo tuyo y porque la guitarra principal-

-jaja buena pregunta pues sabes de los primero LP que escuche de rock fue uno de queen me encanto, aerosmith me enamore de ese LP y un CD de guns and roses fue lo que me inspiro. en el rock ay dos cosas que me matan Cuando escuchaba esos Cd me fijaba mucho en la voz y la guitarra principal

-por eso?

-bueno sabes que en la adolescencia uno es muy volátil pues en la secundaria todos los chicos morían por nosotras y intentaron de las mil u una forma de conquistarnos pero nunca lo consiguieron si tan solo un chico me hubiera tocado la guitarra se ganaría mi corazón- rei ante el recuerdo de mis días de secundaria

-supongo que a ustedes les paso lo mismo- se dirigió a las chicas y ellas le asintieron

-si en esos días nos calificaron de fresas y ahora míranos- dijo rox ufanándose

-como conocieron a sus mentores y como los llaman ustedes tios -

-bueno mi papa trabajo en una disquera y ellos garbaban allí tan bien de chicas nos la pasábamos allí y los conocimos así les agarramos cariño a todos y ellos a nosotras

Así transcurrió la entrevista y luego se fueron a la sesión de fotos

Mi celular sonó y lo atendí

-tío slash

-_hola nena_ – me dijo la voz ronca de mi tio por el teléfono

-dime al fin no me dijiste cuando te vas para darte las cosas

_-mañana, pero voy a ir a ver a tu papa y luego paso por tu casa_

-súper, si papa dijo que tenía que hablar contigo

_-creo que también va Axel, tenemos que darte una cosa _

-yupii jaja está bien tío te espero pero si tocas y no respondo es que me quede dormida ok

_-ok nena te dejo_ – me colgó el teléfono y enseguida llame a mi tío axel

_-hello- _me dijo la voz un poco adormilada de mi tio

-TIOOO¡ jaja hola

_-nena como estas _

-bien dime ya sabes cuándo te vas a ir

_-si pasado mañana, mañana voy a ver a tu padre _

-aa ok tío, el tío slash me dijo que van a venir los dos a dejarme un cosa

_-aa si casi lo olvido _

-como a qué hora

_-como a las 8_

-ok tío pero cuando estén cerca me llaman si

_-si está bien nena_- colgué y me fui a bañar y me arregle me puse un short negro de jean una camisilla blanca mis botas converse hasta más arriba de la rodilla unos tirantes y unos guantes sin dedos como siempre puse la música a todo volumen era uno de los solos del tío slash me tire en el piso con los pies encima del sofá y me puse con la guitarra

Seguro tenia más de una hora tocando la guitarra pero cuando estoy en eso el tiempo vuela solo pare unos 30 min a hacer palomitas y traerme un enorme vaso de coca-cola

Y seguí tocando, luego mi celular volvió a sonar

-sip- atendí

_-ross-_ me dijeron del otro lado

-no el primer ministro, obvio soy yo -

_-monstruo contrólate llevan horas llamándote papa y tus amigas –_ mi hermano

-enserio ups – revise el cel y en efecto había 30 llamadas perdidas

_-ya se, estabas tocando con la música todo volumen tu no cambias cierto- _me reprocho

-ay ya Thomas dime para qué me llamaban- le pregunte

_-bueno papa te llamaba para decirte que en 3 días habrá una reunión y que no puedes faltar -_

-aaay, y tú no puedes ir – me queje

_-no, para esa fecha voy a estar en los estados unidos _–ya sabía por qué iba a ir

-haaasss - resople

_-equis y tus amigas te llamaban para decirte que llegarían tarde _

- a ok

_-adiós monstruo_

- afff Thomas madura –le grite y colgué

Luego unos minutos más tarde sonó el timbre le baje el volumen a la música y espere el timbre volvió a sonar deje la guitarra un lado y Salí corriendo cuando abrí la puerta mis dos hermosos tíos

-hola nena – dijeron al unisonó

-tiooos – me les lance encima

-pasen – dije apartándome de la entrada

-ellos vienen con nosotros – tío axel señalo a cuatro chicos detrás de ellos muy guapos por cierto

-claro siéntense – les sonreí

-ya vengo - les informe y me fui corriendo a mi habitación mi me traje una enorme maleta a todos en la habitación le salió una enorme gota

-bueno como saben hace poco fui a Japón, China, Rusia y Alemania- les repartí a mis tíos lo que les traje y me quedaron cosas en la maleta esas eran de mi tío Steve

-a los niños les va a encantar todo – me dijo mi tio slash

-sí creo que voy a tener que llamar alguien que me ayude con todo esto-dijo axel ya en la puerta

-bueno nena a lo que veníamos te acuerdas que en el concierto te dijimos de la banda esa –me dijo slash

-sipi -

-bueno hable con tu padre hoy y me dijo que aprobaba mi propuesta

-qu….que propuesta –ay no empecé a sospechar algo

-nena, ellos son the dark nirvana: ray- un chico de cabello castaño ojos ambar buen porte y un cuerpo muy bien formado

-scoty- un chico de cabello negro azulado ojos azules oscuros profundos cubiertos por lentes que le daban un aire de misterio también muy bien formado

-liw- rubio ojos azules claros se veía que era un chico relajado con un buen cuerpo

-zac – buen cuerpo peli negro y ojos verdes, axel dijo esto tan tranquilo

-van a estar aquí hasta que graben el disco, se quedaran aquí – QUE ¡

-co….como – estaba boquiabierta

-si ya que tu apartamento es grande

-por…..porque – solo me salían estas pequeñas palabra estaba en shock

-considero que si convives con ellos se llevarían muy bien y el disco sería mejor – explico slash

-pe…pero…tiooo – noo por favor noo AUXILIOOOO¡ todavía no reaccionaba mi cerebro no podía hilar más de dos palabras

-nada nena se quedan contigo hasta que graben –ojala sea rápido

-ti aki vivimos las chicas y yo – aff hasta que al fin una frase coherente

-sean amables bye beby – me dejaron hablando sola

-TIOOO – grite

-ADIOS- mi gritaron se fueron cada uno en su limo AFFF y cuando di la vuelta allí estaba los intrusos

- vengan les muestro su habitación – fondo de la sala había una puerta la abrí y se vio otra sala y unos cuartos

-aquí se pueden quedar tiene sala y cuatro cuartos las habitaciones son a prueba de sonido- les dije todavía molesta

-oye – dijo uno de los chicos scoty- de verdad no fue nuestra idea venir aki-

-si confórmate con saber que ni siquiera quería venir para acá ok – dijo el tal ray, me moleste

- sabes es mi casa y si me da…..-

-no nos puedes botar así que ahora también es de nosotros- saben….lo que más odiaba es que era cierto

-aa… - quise decir algo pero no pude Sali hecha una furia de allí di un portazo y seguí con mi guitarra furiosa por un hora cuando llegaron las muchachas

-wuaoo, alguien está furiosa – dice rox apagándome los audífonos y quitándomelos

-que paso ross?- pregunto lilith

-hass si supieran – dije resoplando

-dinos si – pidió laey, les hice una seña para que me siguieran y cuando habíamos llegado a la puerta que había lanzado se las seña le y ellas abrieron la puerta

-aa.. ross quienes son ellos – pregunto rox

-ellos?... pues unos intrusos y no los podemos sacar – dijo ross rodando sus ojos

-por que – pregunto lilith

-ellos son the dark nirvana y se quedaran aquí hasta que grabemos esa era la sorpresa de mis tíos –dijo ross con ironía

-bueno presentémonos –dijo laey

-si tu lo dices…..ellos son ray, scoty, zac, liw – les señalo ross con desidia ya se vengaría

Asi empezó mi gran dolor de cabeza the dark nirvana y eso iba a ser hasta que garbáramos el disco tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a ser muy largo dios me de paciencia para aguantar

N/A: Sorry si me tarde mucho estoy consciente de ello =D pero es que me había desanimado un poco pasaron muchas cosas entre ellas un decepción amorosa =/ pero que se hace espero me disculpen lo siento muchísimo X pasemos al cap

Uu ya se conocieron y se llevan de la patada XD se pasaron sus tios como van a dejar a cuatro extraños en el departamento de las chicas pero ross no se lo a dejar fácil y la entrevista estuvo algo ruda

Es pero rewis necesito su opinión =D besos y abrazos a todos


End file.
